Back Together
by Gamergal10
Summary: A year later, the Malloy girls are back in town, and are living right next door to the Bensons. But what happens when Josh (who dumped Beth because of his rep a year ago) sees Beth? And Eddie starts falling for Jake... But still continues to prank? Or when Caroline starts falling for Wally? Things are even more crazy with the Malloys back in town. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

NORMAL POV:

"Beth, what happened between you and Josh? You've got to let it out sometime. It's been a year, for our sake." Eddie complained. Beth sighed.

"A week after we left, Josh texted me that he wanted to break up because he thought long distance relationships weren't 'cool' for his reputation. That's why I was devastated for weeks. But then the next day, Wally emailed me that Josh had a new girlfriend, he just thought I should know. Apparently, she's the most popular girl at Josh's school. Wally thinks she's kind of changed Josh. Her names Brittany." Beth said glumly.

"Oh, Beth, it's okay. I'm sure Josh is just a jerk. Besides, he's related to Jake." Eddie said playfully. Beth groaned.

"But you LIKE Jake." Beth pointed out.

"True, but if Josh is gonna act like that, I'm not getting his twin." Eddie admitted.

"No, Eddie. That's just forcing him. You can go date if you want. Can we just PLEASE drop the subject?" Beth cried.

Eddie shrugged. "Sure, sis. But the prank war ain't over yet. Besides, mom asked us to get along. So... let's just freak them out. I mean, imagine Jake's face if he finds out I'm a CHEERLEADER!" Eddie exclaimed, laughing. Caroline and Beth grinned at the thought.

"Why don't you go as the most popular girl of our school? Pretty, stubborn, and just like Brittany, I guess." Eddie said, gently. Beth shrugged.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Beth agreed. "He'll miss the old you." Caroline pipped in.

"Exactly." Eddie said, smiling. "Caroline, no one's going to believe you gave up acting, but you can act as a... NERD. Perfect." Eddie suggested. Caroline grinned at the thought of using her acting skills.

"It's a go." She declared.

Beth wore a Hi-Low skirt that was lavender (you know, the skirts that are short in front, long in back?) with short shirt white jeans on the inside. She also wore a flowy white blouse, and had a high side pony tail which was tied by a hot pink hair tie. She had a sparkly silver clutch, that contained make-up and her iPhone. She had applied some mascara, blush, lip gloss, and foundation. Beth slipped on her black elastic flats, and then downloaded FB, Instagram, Twitter, etc. before making accounts.

Eddie wore a cheerleaders jacket that was from her mom, a neon green spaghetti strip tank top underneath, and a layered white skirt. She had applied blush and mascara, and let her now-grown-out hair that was a little below her shoulders cascade down her back, before slipping on a hot pink head band and blue TOMS.

Caroline had worn a pair of black jeans and a white shirt that said "Cell Division" and had a picture of a cell teaching a class division. She had worn circular shaped glasses that were fake, but could pass off for real glasses. She put on a "mathletes" jacket, again, from her mom, and had her hair tied up into a pony tail. Then she put on her sneakers.

"Okay, so Beth is stubborn, Eddie is all cheerful, and Caroline is all smart. Beth still cooks right?" My mom asked, as we were 10 minutes away from the house next door to the Bensons.

"Yeah, I still cook." Beth answered smiling, as her mom sighed a fake "phew!"

"Is this all really necessary?" Mr. Malloy asked, although he too, was enjoying it.

"Yes. I can't wait to see they're faces!" Caroline squealed. Mr. Malloy just laughed.

BETH'S POV:

We arrived at our house, and we all stepped out.

"They're all here... including Brittany I think." I said glumly, as a girl stood behind Josh inspecting her nails. I took out my nail file.

"Game on." I smirked and Eddie laughed.

"That's the spirit!" She encouraged, laughing. One by one, we each stepped out. Eddie went first, and boy, Jake's face was priceless. His jaw dropped as low as it could go, and he stumbled backwards. He shook his head, blinks a few times, before rubbing his eyes.

I giggled and stepped out next, using my nail file. Josh looked like he might gag. I grinned and look up.

"Hi boys!" Eddie cried cheerfully before I placed my nail file into my purse.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" I counted out loud.

"Alright okay! We're here back today, hip hip hooray!" Eddie and I cheered, as we stuck out hands out and jumped sideways for our routine. Then Eddie raised me up on her hands. I guess I WAS pretty light.

"Ya miss us, please don't kiss us, cause that just ain't work." We cheered, but my voice was A LOT smaller. Luckily I covered it with a cough.

"So here we are again, I hope that's okay, but if you don't mind..." I cheered with Eddie loudly as I was tossed up in the air.

I did the splits in mid-air just as Caroline jumped out.

"HIP HIP HOORAY!" Caroline screamed. Wally's head snapped to look at her, and he looked scared... and worried. I suffered a laugh, as I was caught by Eddie, who raised me again and I did the scorpion. I have to say, I was a bit flexible.

All the boys faces were priceless. Suddenly, Caroline laughed. She happily skipped in front of the boys.

"See my shirt? Cell division! HA! A cell teaching class division! And on the back, another pun! A cell saying... Like it's a crime to be a single cell things days! HAHAHAHA!" Caroline laughed so hard, she snorted. I giggled, and I heard feet shuffling. I looked to see Josh look uncomfortable.

Oh, right. He had always said he loved my "cute" little giggles. Or maybe all of this was just a lie. I snapped my head to the car, where mom and dad came out, trying to hide their smiles.

"Bethy! You're SO going to win cheer captain!" My dad said playing along. I hid my laughter my pretending it was a just a "ha."

"Oh, dad! I was that LAST year! Stop it!" I said, giving him an annoyed look. he held his hands up in surrender.

"Edith!" He called, and Eddie was about to cringe when she replaced it with a wider grin.

"Dad! Can't wait to try out for cheer!" She squealed, before we both ran to the car singing,

"C-H-E-E-R... what does that spell?! CHEER!" As we grabbed some of our suitcases, and Caroline quickly followed after hearing my dad "proudly" say,

"Great work, Car. Now, Mathletes, Science, and everything in between will kick butt, right?!"

"For your information, kick butt is not the correct terminology..." Caroline started, but my dad just smiled and pushed her to the car. She grabbed her suitcases and we laughed as we ran upstairs.

JOSH'S POV:

"Girls!" My mom cried as she saw the Malloys walking out, from putting some luggage away. Beth was scaring me... she was so different. Like, Brittany, but she was way more gorgeous... Beth, I mean.

Mom ushered the girls of us, and smiled. Luckily, Brittany was gone because she made us hug all of them.

"Mom!" I hissed. Oh, shoot. I'm an idiot, I never told my mom about the stuff that goes on between Beth and I.

Peter went first, before Wally just awkwardly patted each one on the back. My turn.

I slowly walked up to Caroline, and awkwardly hugged her for a split second, before pulling away. I walked past Beth to Eddie. Beth gave a frustrated sigh and walked away. What, did she WANT me to hug her?!

"Josh!" My mom scolded, and she ran off. I quickly hugged Eddie, before my mom came back with a Beth, who had a notebook.

"Josh HAS to look at it!" My mom was telling Beth. She shook her head rapidly, as Jake went on to hug each girl. It only look like 2 seconds. Mom dragged me over to Beth, or BETHY, and gave me a stern look. I slowly walked up to her. I leaned in, gave her a arms-only-touching-hug, before my mom realized there was no use and made us go over to a tree. I glanced over at Beth, who was blushing. Wait, BLUSHING?!

"So uh... let's get this over with." I said quietly, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Cool! Thanks for letting me show you!" Beth said happily, fake-happily I might add, as she spun on her heels and walked away. I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Beth...y! Wait, I actually want to see what's in it. I mean, why would Mom want me to see this?" I reasoned out. She looked so startled by my touch that she grew redder, and dropped her notebook.

It dropped to the floor, and the book flipped open.

Drawings. Art. And they were amazing.

"Wha... how... you... draw?!" I gaped.

"No, I mean, yeah, no. These are just your drawings you gave me and ones printed off from the internet. Apparently watching computers is bad for your eyes, from Car." Beth said, reaching down to pick up her notebook, but I was too quick for her. I grabbed it off the ground.

"You can let go now." Beth said, eyeing my hand on her wrist.

"Right. Sorry." I apologized as I flipped through the pages.

"Beth... why would you lie to me? These are amazing!" I gasped, flipping through them.

"I'm not the only one who lied." Beth snapped, swiping her book from my hands.

"What? Besides, when did YOU start to draw?" I asked, a bit harshly. I really didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Okay, so you think I can't draw. But ever since you left me, and hooked up with Brittany, I've tried drawing so I could get used to the fact I'm not gonna EVER get over you! Okay? I know it doesn't make sense, but it does in my heart. Obviously NOT yours!" Beth cried, as she stomped away, without looking back.

Wait, what?

JAKE'S POV:

"Okay, Eddie, cut the crap. I'm serious. Why would you EVER want to be a cheerleader?! It's only been a year for crying out loud!" I said, as we walked on the bridge. Eddie leaned against the side.

"A lot can happen in a year." She simply replied, looking at the river. I wish I were that river. Wait... _JAKE SHE'S THE ENEMY!_

"Oh, come on Eddie!" I complained.

"Edith," She corrected, before glancing at me. _YESSS... wait... NO JAKE NO!_ "So tell me about Brit and Josh." She asked.

"Um... well, she's like, seriously annoying." I mimicked Brit's voice. Eddie giggled. Okay, seriously... What was wrong?! Giggling?!

"Josh, I think, is kinda fed up with her, but he's afraid that would mean bowing down to the girl he dumped. But, I mean, I don't even think she likes him. I bet she's only using him to go someplace in the word because he always wins those school art competitions." I explained. It felt nice to tell Eddie... Edith.

"Yeah, maybe. Where are the places?" Eddie asked me, taking a step closer. My heart raced.

"Los Angeles, Portland, Miami, I really don't know why it's those places. But the airplanes free, you can take someone, but Josh never takes mom or dad. Usually me." I answered.

Then Eddie leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

By the time my mind registered that... she was gone, skipping. Wait, huh? _JAKE GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!_

EDDIE'S POV:

The look on Jake's face was EVEN more priceless!

I laughed, and barged into Beth's room. Caroline was there too.

"When do we stop this act?" We all said at the same time. I shrugged.

"I mean, I REALLY wanna go and play ball with Jake. Besides, Steve comes back tomorrow with his brothers." I said.

"Josh's mom found my art book and showed it to Josh. How can I be stubborn if I draw?" Beth asked.

"Wally doesn't want to even GET near me." Caroline said, and smile tugging at her lips.

I laughed. "Okay guys, tomorrow." I said and they all nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise And baseball (EJ)

**OMG! Thanks SO much for the reviews! Jake and Eddie fluff below... Proceed :)**

**_EDDIE'S POV:_**

"Let's goooooooooo!" I complained, as Beth and Caroline FINALLY made their way downstairs.

IN normal clothes.

I grabbed my baseball bat, ball, and mitt before yelling to my parents that we were going outside.

We finally made out way onto the Hatfords porch, and I rang the doorbell.

Perer's head appeared at the window by the door.

"It's THEM! The girls!" He yelled, before footsteps ran up or down the stairs.

"YOU GET IT! NOOOOO! NO YOU! YOOOUUUU! WALLY! NOOOOOO!" Came a series of shouts, yells, and screams. Eventually the door opened, and there stood Jake and Tony, as in Tony Benson.

"Real funny." He said flatly, glaring at Jake. Jake's jaw dropped as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"But-but you, you-" He sputtered. I smiled sweetly at him and winked. His cheeks turned red and Tony had a smile tugging at the ends of his lips. The other boys tumbled down the stairs, from pushing each other.

They quickly stood up embarrassed, before gasping.

"Surprise?" Beth said awkwardly, as no one moved.

"Anywaysssss... I'm going to go and play some ball. Wanna join?" I asked.

Steve nodded first, followed by Jake.

"Yeah, um... see ya soon." Jake mumbled, following Steve up the stairs.

"That was horrible, even for Caroline Malloy, the ACTRESS." Wally said, stepping forward, emphasizing on "actress."

"Then why would you keep running away from me?" Caroline smirked, hand on her hip, full of sass.

"Exercise?" Wally said, but it came out more like a question.

"Oh, man, you guys totally fell for it!" Beth said, laughing her head off. We followed, and even Tony laughed. He and Beth locked eyes, before Josh coughed.

"Yeah? Well you're not the only one who can pull of a prank." He said.

"Try us." I answered, as Steve and Jake walked down the stairs with confused expressions.

"Oh, we will." Josh said, before everyone else but Steve and Josh followed him back up the stairs. Beth shrugged, and she and Caroline left.

"Since when was he in charge?" I asked, as Jake closed the door.

"Whenever I'm out." He answered simply, as we walked off the porch.

"Still the Whomper?" Steve teased, as I rolled my eyes.

"Still Steve?" I shot back, knowing it was a horrible comeback. Jake laughed.

"That sucked." He said, laughing.

"I know." I agreed, grinning. Then I threw the baseball at him.

"Think fast!" I called, and he put his hands up against his face like girls usually do when boys aim dodgeball at them **(only some girls like the mean girls in movies, but I know some girls can really play ;) ).**

"Gotcha!" I smirked with sass as I walked towards the baseball diamond.

"Whatever." Jake said, but he too, was smiling. He took the ball and headed over to his spot as pitcher.

"I'm just gonna be way, way, way out since Eddie can REALLY hit!" Steve called, as he jogged away. I laughed, and did a few practice swings.

I then handed Jake our basket of baseballs, and our hands brushed against each other. I blushed, but luckily it was covered by my helmet.

"Hey um Eddie...?" Jake asked. I looked over at him, but then Steve's voice yelled,

"LET'S GO LOVEBIRDS!"

Which made us both blush. Wait, why was I blushing?! I thought Jake was the enemy! _Snap out of it Eddie!_

"Never mind." Jake muttered loud enough for me to hear him clearly. I wonder what he's going to say...

I missed the first two, still thinking about what happened.

'_Did he like me? Like I do?_

_'No wait. Did I like HIM?!_

_'Like, like LIKE._

_'SNAP OUT OF IT EDDIE!_

"A little rusty, aren't we," Jaketeased, snapping me back to reality.

"Erm... no! Psh!" I said, my eyes set on the ball, but they slowly traveled towards Jake's eyes. _EDDIE!_

I pretended to cough, who Jake was looking at me uncomfortably.

"Ready?" He asked, his cheeks a cute shade of red. _EDDDDDDIIIIEEEEEE!_

"Er... yeah." I quickly replied, so I couldn't change my mind. I kept my eyes on the ball as it traveled towards me in a super-fast speed.

_Crack!_

I swung, and the ball sailed high over Jake's head. _Hey, look! We have the same colored baseball hat! Ooh, does he love blue too?! Obviously he does, blue is a cute color on jake. Wait, snap out of it Eddie! I scolded myself._

"Nice one, Ed." Jake grinned his super-cute... I mean, his super cheeky grin at me. _Okay Eddie, the Hatfords aren't for pranking. WAIT, NO! DATING! _I scolded myself.

I switched places with Jake and Steve moved a bit closer.

"HEY!" Jake yelled, in which Steve and I laughed our heads off.

"ALRIGHT!" Steve yelled back, before taking some steps back to where he had stood when I was batting.

"MUCH BETTER!" Jake shouted, before putting on his helmet and glancing at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. _WHYYYYY?!_

"Alright, Jakey." I said, giving him a nickname. "Let's go."

His cheeks instantly turned red, but he didn't say anything. He just narrowed his eyes at me before setting his eyes on the ball.

_Crack!_

The ball sailed high to the right. I smirked. Jake glared at me.

"Wait and see, Edith, wait and see." He said. I felt my face turn bright red. I took a step back, and threw with all my might.

He blinked, and Steve called out,

"STRIKE!"

Jake rolled his eyes, before pulling his helmet down a bit, and then setting his eyes on the ball.

I decided to play with him.

I moved the ball back and forth, up and down as if it were a routine.

And what do ya know, his eyes followed. Then I threw the ball, and BAM!

"STRIKE!" I yelled. Jake angrily dropped his bat, and marched right over to me.

"Cheater." He sneered.

"Jealous." I replied.

"Guys?" Steve asked.

"Loser."

"Lameo."

"Hello?"

"You stink."

"Look who's talkin'."

"Guys, stop it."

"Look who'll be walkin'." *High-fives Steve

*Rolls eyes "The guy who's talkin'" *High-fives Steve

"SHUTDUP!"

We glanced at Steve, who picked up the ball basket.

"Let's go."

"Not until we're done." Jake and I both replied at the same time.

"Stop!" I called out to Jake, picking up my bat and glove.

"Copy-cat." he replied, doing the same.

"Not if I'm the one who does it first." I shot back.

He rolled his eyes but grinned at me. I did the same and we walked back home with Steve who was rolling his eyes, his eyes like the wheels of a moving skateboard.

**Hey guys! I hope you read this...**

**Sorry it's really bad. :( Don't judge please.**

**Sorry it took a while, I had writer's block and I would appreciate some ideas too :) But I'll be trying to update as much as I can, and since we have more Jake and Eddie fluff in da house, well, there's honna be more of that ;). **

**I already have an idea for the next chapter so I'll be working on that after this... okay, this is too long.**

**Oh, and I'm going to have less Wally/Caroline... if that's okay. You can always comment if not. :)**

**Okay, stop reading... keep going... ciao... FOR NOW... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Camp EJ

**Apology:**

**FIRST READ THEN SKIP... FIRST READ NEXT SENTENCE!**

**Not gonna sound clichè, sorry for not updating... I didn't have writers block, too much homework, or no internet... my stories wouldn't save even when I pressed "save" and you do not know HOW MUCH I hate rewriting things... so I came up with a new plot each time :/ I HATE making you guys wait... makes me feel seriously guilty :( Thanks for still reading tho! 3**

**I am super sorry my other E/J fluff was wayyyyy too weird you probably just read a word and was done. Soooo trying to make this one easier.**

**And I'm trying to make these short so you guys can read them... so please do. Thank you! xx :)**

**Sorry this one's long :/**

JAKE'S POV:

"Alright class! Welcome to summer school! This is a camp, not a school." Mrs. Allinger said, as anxious faces soon turned relaxed.

"Why would mom NOT sign Tony up? It clearly makes no sense." Steve gumbled.

I nodded. "Tell me about it! Josh gets to go to some art/photography camp but we get stuck with... THIS?!" I complained.

"Hey, come on, guys. We're just learning outdoor stuff. Besides, would you really wanna go do photography? And Tony's going to some camp that isn't even outdoors. We get to be outside in the summer! Think about how much baseball we could play! OUTSIDE." Eddie said, empathizing on outdoors.

"Eddie, this is still LEARNING." Steve said, clearly trying to tell Eddie Steve Benson was a summer no-school guy.

"Steve, trying to be POSITIVE." Eddie shot back.

"Guys, stop! We would all rather be in bed now okay? But let's live this as it is now." I cut in.

"Hey- don't rub it in." Eddie said, and go laughed while rolling my eyes.

"You seriously HAVE to work on your comebacks." I observed. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine. Maybe a little." Eddie admitted. Steve coughed, which sounded suspiciously like "A LOT."

"Hit me up." Eddie smirked playfully, as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Eddie you suck at baseball." I said.

"You both know I can play better than both of you combined." Eddie answered.

Steve turned his head slightly, facing the ceiling. "True, but not good enough." He said, thinking of ideas.

"Psh! Noooooo!" I said. No way Eddie was better. I admit, she's good. But is she better than BOTH of us? Nawwwww.

"Alright boys and girls! I'm going to be calling off your groups! Now, in the UNICORNS group, Lia Stewart, Kylie Jordan, Michael Misetch, and David Glenner. In the BAM group, Steve Benson, Jake Hatford, Eddie Malloy, and Jess Foyer." Mrs. Allinger called out, taking a breath.

••••••••••••••[Skip to Camp, would be boring :/]••••••••••••••

"We have CAMP schedules?" Jess complained, and Eddie laughed. Her and Jess have been hitting it off together lately. And if that sounds weird('cause of the person who's writing this *hint *hint ;) ), they've just been getting along real well.

"It's not that bad." Steve pointed out. It was true, most of the morning was doing camp activities.

EDDIE'S POV:

Alrightttttttt! Let's see... after we had set up the tent, the next activity was to chose a activity with your group for the next hour and a half.

"Oooh! Hang gliding!" Jess exclaimed. Eddie nodded.

"Baseball!" Jake screeched. I pumped my first in the air. Steve clapped excitedly, and then we all turned to look at Jess. She shrugged.

"I play softball... any difference?" She asked, nervously.

"A bit. But don't worry, I'M HERE!" Steve said, mocking Superman's pose. Jess giggled. "'Kay." She answered.

"Ooooh." Jake whispered in my ear. I ignores the tingles down my back as I grinned at him, before slapping his arm playfully. He just smirked.

"I think we should go to the cave. I mean, remember a year ago when we went? Ah, memories." I pretended to sigh dreamily.

"Never in a million years will you ever become... Caroline." Jake laughed, whacking my arm. I felt sparks, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Nah, that's just me.

"Jaaaaakkkkkeeeeeyyyyyy!" An annoying squeal yelled. (Tried not to use any of your guys' names :) )

I snapped my head. Oh. It was HER. Jaydesh Flackensinghoben.

Jay-desh flack-en-singh-o-ben.

(SOOO SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS JAY OR LAST NAME IS SINGH OR FULL NAME JAY SINGH SOOOOOO SORRY! IF YOUR NAME IS BEN, SOOOO SORRY! :( If you name is anything in there... I AM WITH ALL MY HEART SORRY! Honestly.)

I rolled my eyes. She was that girl that technically ruled the school, being Brittany's sister. (I realized how stupid and selfish I am. SOOO SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS BRITTANY OR EVEN LAST NAME! ;( If I can, I might have changed it after I upload this chap :) )

"Eddie." She growled in my ear. Jake smiled at her, and my heart dropped.

I mean, she was really pretty. Sorry, I don't use gorgeous or beautiful in my language. I mean, I'm Eddie Malloy, STILL not the cheerleader.

Her dad was a personal sports trainer for famous people, but he traveled around the world. Her mom owned a bakery shop here, and her cooking leads her to helping Mayors and Governors.

But she can brag about it too, and believe me, it gets old. If you don't sit with her at lunch, she'll come to you, and she has every right to humiliate you, since her parents have donated so much money to the school, they practically OWN it. Don't even ask me what the principle's thinking.

Like, there's NO BULLY ZONE signs everywhere for a reason right? Okay, maybe it's not bullying, something like that, but still.

"Let's just set this thing up and them go hang-gliding." I sugguested, as I began to sort everything out from it's original jumbo mess.

"See ya later, EdFlop." Jake called, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I mean, there's a reason I'm here. Jake practically begged me, and how could I even say NO?!

"Alright, SteveBop! Let's get to work!" I called, as I began to set the base of the tent up.

"SteveBop? EdFlop? What's Jake?" Steve chuckled, as he pulled the tent up to get it into the form it was going to be in(Sooo sorry Ican't explain tent stuff ;( )

"I'm stuck on it." I laughed. Steve just shook his head, before glancing up.

"Where's Jess?" He asked, looking real concerned. I smiled to myself. Awww, did StevieBoo have a crush? (STEVEBOP OR STEVIEBOO? I'm a poop for stupid names, but comment ideas or your choice! Thankssss! :*

"She went to help out some counselor a and teachers for our lunch. Apparently, first meals tell it all." I answered. Steve just nodded, and we propped our tent up, and we kept moving it around in different gales to satisfy our selves.

"Left! Nooooo, RIGHT! Alright, alright. TOOOO to the left! Rightttt! OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN STEVE,!" We bickered. When we were both completely satisfied, we sat down on the grass from a little break while Jake came back.

"Wassup?" He asked.

"For you to help around, I don't care." I mumbled, but he nodded, indicating he had caught every word.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But anyways, LET'S GO HANG-HLIDING!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes, but went along with it.

"Uh guys? I gotta um... go to... take the... Bathroom..." Steve muttered, as his ears turned bright red. I shrugged as Jake laughed.

"Alright. Later gator!" Jake called, as Steve dashed off.

"You can be such a child sometimes." I observed.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am one." Jake smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and by the time I get home from camp, my eyes have probably all fallen off from rolling them, thank you." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe I could tape them! And yeah, you're welcome." Jake shot back, grinning. I just laughed and smiled.

I did have a feeling Steve left us one purpose.

**I feel sooo bad not updating... so I'm giving you a double-I'm-So-Sorry-Whammy Chapter! Meaning, a one update with two stories thing. Yeah. **

**No need to thank me. Thank YOU reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jaydesh And Another War?

**OMG ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPPPYYYYY!  
Quick Note: I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating! It makes me feel soooo sad whenever you review and I'm here reading them and not updating FOR 9 DAYS AHHHHHH!  
Soooo… I'm giving you a double-I'm-So-Sorry-Whammy Update! Okaiiii proceed :)  
**  
JAYDESH'S POV:  
"Jakeyyyyy!" I cooed, smiling at the so called "hottie" next to me. Please, why would I even like him?! I ONLY like jocks, you know, ones that grow up and have money? Yeah, those. It's to make this guy jealous, he's super hot, and his family owns one of the greatest company in the world. Don't ask me what he's doing here… oh wait! TO FIND ME! Duhhhh. Who is he? I don't know. Cute, rich, what else? I don't need his name.

"Go away, Jaydesh." Eky snapped. Or Ekie, whatever.  
"Why?" I sassed, hand on my hip.

"You can't sass the word why." Jake said, as he put on his hang-gliding helmet. I grabbed a pink one and put one on.

I felt the eyes, of the "hot-guy." I giggled and kissed Jake on the cheek. Ekie gasped, and her face turned red. What. Ever.

"You're so cute when you're dumb. Oh, who am I kidding, you're ALWAYS cute!" I managed, through a fake smile. Jake knitted his brows in confusion, and as I turned to look at the guy, he was staring at me, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Jealous, much? Just the way I like it. With my girls telling me so, AND girls with hanging mouths open, being jealous.

"Close your mouth, don't wanna catch flies." I sneered happily, as Ekie laughed. I shot her a look.

"Wait… HEY!" Jake cried. I stared at him as Ekie rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. Temper, lady!

"You say that to an imaginary crowd. Like they actually have their mouths hanging open. Maybe, just maybe, they're surprised he's even gave you a look." Ekie laughed, as Jake bent down to put on his sneakers, but he too, was laughing.

I rolled my eyes as they guy game over. SQUEEEEEEE!

I pushed Jake and Ekie over so hard, that they fell down. But I didn't even break a sweat. I mean, how did you expect me to be able to get front row tickets all the time. I've got a great yelling voice too.

"Dudes, you 'kay?" Hot-Guy (or HG for now) asked. He reached down to give Ekie a hand…

**WHAT?!**

"Steve, seriously." Ekie grumbled, as the guy laughed. Oooh, Steve huh?

_Dictionary Def-  
Hot-Guy: Previously known as HG OR Steve  
Ekie- Girl (well actually I don't know about that. I MEAN, there is a reason on survey's or questions, there's a box marked for OTHER, right?) who surprisingly gets all the guys. Hah.  
Jakey-_

Someone clapped. I snapped my head to look at Steve, who was laughing. Ekie was rolling her eyes, and Jake's eyes popped out, as he was hunched over in laughter and trying to breathe.

"Ekie, also known as OTHER." Steve gasped, as he laughed. He didn't even snort, and even I do that sometimes. Like, jeans and crop tops? SERIOUSLY LADY! I'm temped to slap you! Don't make me! (This is not a real bad decision, it's all your own opinion. In this case, Jaydesh's opinion.

Ekie rolled her eyes. "Hah. Hah. I'm EDDIE, and Steve is NOT hot. Or HG." She smirked. I felt my face flush.

"Hey! Let the girl dream!" Steve cried, playfully or not- I wasn't sure. But that meant he had taste in me, right?

"Let's gooooo Jakey!" I giggled, as I pulled a laughing-and-trying-to-glare-at-Edkie (Whatever her name was) Jake. We laid on the hang-gliding thing and glided away… oh, only fashion is important here. I hope I wore the perfect outfit so agents could recognize me high in the sky, then the next second I'd be famous…

**EDDIE'S POV:**

"Come on!" I yelled, taking off my helmet as I dragged Steve.

"Whaaaaaat?" He groaned.

"Pranking time! Imagine, Malloy and Bensons… a new beginning?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows. Steve laughed, and suddenly burst into energy. He grinned evilly.

"I'm in. And I've got a plan." 

**NEXT UPDATE:  
LATEST is in a week, I PROMISE!**

**I will work on one every night, because I will be honest:  
I don't have a prank in mind :/ I'm so stupid.**

**ANYWAYS… I was thinking of making Jake think romacy things are going on between Eddie and Steve. Rushing?  
Oh, and a pranking wars (*wiggles eyebrows)  
I'll need all the help I can get! Thanks guiseeeeeeee! 3**


	5. SORRY QUICK NOTE

SOOOO SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

i just read one of the reviews and they person thought Eddie was a cheerleader, and because she was the person couldn't continue reading...

Never in a million years would I change the main parts of the story(Eddie being a tomboy of course). I would only change relationship status stuff and their friends, but nothing big like Eddie's personality.

Sorry for being a poop and writing this, it just hurts to think someone whould actually think that :( Phylis Reynolds Naylor is on. Of my top 2 fav authors :)))))

BUT THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS I FEEL SOOO HAPPY I LITERALY STARTED DANCIBG WHEN I SAW MY REVIEWS AHHH... Okay please don't freak out... Yes I'm very weird :/ :P

#WeirdAndProud

Anyways... Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5: Things Getting (eh) Spiced Up

Haii guys! I'm bored(Like seriously, and I have NOTHING to do), so I thought I'd update!

I'm thinking weekly updates, or 2 updates a week or so. Maybe a surprise one too ;)

I have a basketball tournament out of town, and I have to stay there for the tournament, so I can't update then.

But I'd rather MUCH update sooner, than later and saying sorry. :/ Alright, enough chit chat. I hope to keep this story unboring.

This is mostly unedited and bad dialogue(yes, I've learned it) so please excuse me.

Proceed.

Eddie's POV:

"Really, now?" I asked Steve, seeing the weird look in his eyes. It was more like devil eyes.

"Well," Steve emphasized, and I had to laugh. "You know how Jaydesh always looks at me?" He hinted.

"OH YES," I replied sarcastically. He sighed, but smiled as he stared off at the "couple" as they glided to and forth.

"Maybe we should pretend we're together!" Steve declared. I shook my head, no matter how much I would love to do it. I mean, Jaydesh's face would be PRICELESS! Nothing with Jake of course…

"It's not funny to mess with people's emotions, little boy. Besides, let's do the oldest trick in the book. I mean, knowing you, you'll be laughing the second he gets a whole MILE away from you." I pointed out, as Steve fake pouted **(SORRY IT'S BORING!)**. I just laughed.

"Alright, tie his shoe's together?" Steve mumbled in agreement, as we both racked our brains for ideas.

"There's an old prank book, maybe we could try and memorize all of them, so then we'll be prepared in case Jake get's a comeback!" I thought outloud.

"I like the idea, Einstein, but we need to go extreme. Instead of a boring camp, this could be the BEST pranking camp EVER! What stays here stays here, though. All I'm saying is, if we get extreme, bro, he'll go even FARTHER! Imagine that?!" Steve rambled gleefully. I just grinned and slapped him high-five.

"Old-school… or our way?" I asked, grinning evilly as Jake and Jaydesh landed. Jaydesh quickly bounced away, as Jake walked over.

"We'll try old school, with a side of us. But no telling!" Steve whispered, as I grabbed out my phone and pretended to look at a text.

"What's up?" Jake asked, running a hand through his hair.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Wait… WHAT?! SPEAK EDDIE!_

_Hey, Jake! Wanna go do something, like go for a swim?_

Jake stared at me, confused. I squirmed a little. He laughed. _It's so addicting…_

"We're having a prank war." I blurted, before covering my mouth.

_EDDIE!_ I scolded myself.

Jake raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. _How does he raise one eyebrow… like don't you have two… Wait… AH! Phone thing that!_

In a millisecond, the phone was by my ear.

"Yeah, Beth? Yeah, I know you're having a pranking war with Josh. Mhhmmmm. Alright, later." I said to no one in particular, as I pretended to press "End Call."

"Prank war between them, huh?" Jake smirked.

I shrugged.

"Doubt it." I said quickly, as Jake grinned.

"Okay…. Then. Uh… I guess I'll catch you later for a swim?" He asked, already taking off.

"Sure." I answered to the air, where Jake had formally been.

I blushed a bit embarrassed, don't ask why, I don't know. Jake has something that gets to me...

I then ran off to find Steve.

**JAKE'S POV:**

"Hey, man." I said through the phone to Jake.

"Dude, you'll never believe it! Beth's planning a secret prank against you! It's gonna turn into something big, like a war, I bet." He blabbered.

"Hmm… I'll call you later Jake. I gotta go think."

"You? Think what?"

"A prank. Man, if I go first, house surprised with Beth be? I CAN'T WAIT to see her face!"

Jake laughed. "Alright, play it safe though."

"Don't dad me, Jake. I got it."

"Okay, okay. See ya."

"Later."

_*Click*_

"BRITTANY!" I yelled, walking outside. She looked up from her nails, and flashed me a grin.

I grinned back, before sitting down next to her.

"I've been thinking… you're rep popularity status is seriously hanging low. I mean, look!" Brittany exclaimed, shoving a poster in my face. It was a bar graph, and the red line was going down.

"So?" I asked, annoyed and confused.

"Do something BIG! Say you never had a relationship before me! KISS ME! Whatever!" Brittany exclaimed, and I sighed.

"No. It's not right." I stated.

"Josh. The WHOLE school can either hate you… or date you. Got it?" Brittany asked, narrowing her eyes.

"3 things," I said as she nodded.

"One, date me? Even the boys?" I asked, honestly, I was a bit freaked out. I wasn't joking.

"Sticking with the rhymes, hun. Next?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes.

"Two, you wouldn't tell anything, would you?" I asked, this time narrowing my eyes. She pretended to look innocent, as I sighed.

**I will change Brittany's name soon! Promise!****

"And lastly, why are you dating me?" I asked.

She just shrugged. "I like you Josh. You're cute, funny, artistic, you dad can like, arrest ANYONE, and well, I like you more popular." She stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like I like you anymore." I muttered.

"Watch it, ded. Either move it, OR lose it. I've got your secrets here, Josh. Besides, I want YOU to KISS me in front of the school. INCLUDING BETH." Brittany smirked, just as I was hoping to tell Beth school closed.

"NO!" I cried. I wouldn't waste… THAT… on… HER!

"Fine then, I'll tell EVERYONE, on my Dad's global popular website by the way, that-"

"Okay, okay, whatever. Then we'll brake up, like I think you're a bad kisser or loser." Britt says. I gasp.

Suddenly, a huge splash, and I mean HUGE splash of water came onto us. Britt screeched.

"Oops. I guess you're… eh… makeup covered vampire doll face is all gone, huh? Boo. Hoo. Hoo. Not. Watch your little mouth, Britt. I've got my eye on you, and I've got my sister with yours." A very familiar voice called. I tried wiping my eyes to see who it was, as Britt gasped.

Suddenly, as my eyes adjusted, another HUGE splash came.

"I thought you had better taste, Josh."

_It was Beth._

**Good enough filler?**

**I'll post a Wally/Caroline fluff stuff (hehe…) next, but just a reminder I have a tournament over the weekend so I can't post anything new.**

**I need a name for all you guise, something nice and fun.**

**Anyways, Ciao!**

**3**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Tired of me not updating?**

**Well, go to and find all your magnificent stuff there!**

**It may not have fanfictions like it does here, but I enjoy the stories there.**

**Just sayin'.**

**_3_**


	7. Chapter 6: Just a Bad Beginning (CW)

**THIS IS JUST ****PART 1****!**

**Remember that basketball tournament I told you about? Yeah. I sprained my finger playing, so I couldn't update. ;( So FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY I am back!**

**And for your sake, it was my right index finger, and so typing is seriously hard.**

**Right-**

**Enjoy!**

**CAROLINE'S POV:**

"Hey," Came a voice, as a shadow crossed over me, causing my head to look up.

Wally?!

"Oh, hey." I muttered, as I glanced around, pretending to be interested in something else… like that Daisy!

The truth was, I was mad at Wally.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Eww. Caroline Malloy is seriously the most DISGUSTING person EVER! I've secretly seen her pick her… NOSE! And you wanna know where she WIPES it?!" Wally exclaimed as I walked over._

_"No, dude. No." Brad, this guy who actually ASKED me out, said._

_"Dude, don't even get me started where they left to go back to Ohio… because OF Caroline! Man, have you seen her acting?! She's gotten to do SO much… oh, man, you don't even want to know. They literally FORCED her family out for a YEAR! And she stinks… like worse than stinky Stev does! It's like… a million times that! And her hair's all oily… oh, no man! She used me before he moved JUST so she could win the final spelling bee! How uncool is that?! She'll probably use you for-" Wally rambled._

_"Ugh. I- I get it, man. Dude, I'll probably just ditch her. I mean, ew. I gotta jet, later!" Brad cringed, as he quickly ran off._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the GREAT Wally Hatford." I had blurted, and as Wally turned, I walked towards him. His eyes widened, but then I left, running home._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Look. I-" Wally started. I wasn't in ANY mood to talk to him.

"Save it, Wally." I said, standing up.

"Stop being over dramatic!"

"Am not!"

"Ya huh!"

"UGH!"

"…"

I slammed the door of our house, and walked upstairs. Whatever.

**WALLY'S POV:**

I felt so stupid. Obviously, I didn't mean any of that. It's just… I didn't want Brad going out with her.

Why?!

Because I could've been the one taking her out.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**THIS IS ONLY PART 1!**

I will continue later, my finger is kinda cramping now.

I thought I just jammed my finger in my first game, and I had 3 games later that day, so of course,

I was being stupid.

**Anyways, thanks for your support and waiting. You do not know HOW MUCH this all means to me.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
